This invention relates to a business case or luggage item designed for carrying a personal computer and other business items including folders, small calculators and writing instruments.
Business travelers increasingly travel with their personal computer. A personal computer often requires some additional components such as extra batteries, electric connectors, and the like for use at a remote business site. Additionally, the business traveler often desires to include paper folders, writing instruments, and other business items, preferably in the same convenient and compact briefcase used to carry a personal computer. An assembly of such items often is bulky and heavy. Thus, there has developed a need for a case which conveniently carries such items in a compact and protected manner. This need, among others, inspired the development of the present luggage item.